Chasing The Past
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: I was broken; I was shattered because of you. Yet I still longed, I still yearned only you.' "No, don't leave me, please, Grimm..." Eyes brimming with unshed tears... Grimm/Ulqui, Chapter 4,please review! Even if it is a one line...I'm happy
1. Wanting The Unreachable

**Chasing the Past**

Title: Chasing the Past

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Rating: T

Warning: Swearing, not that you mind, some blood, not that graphic, eventually yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 1**

**Wanting the Unreachable**

* * *

_To me, everything else was a blur. When I'm with you, I could see nothing but you…_

Ulquiorra always wanted nothing more. The feel of soft, purring skin against his cheek, a hand that always rubbed his back soothingly, someone to keep him company through the night.

Grimmjow could not understand him, why he would be so…clingy. Every time he felt green eyes bore into him, every time he felt cold, longing stare on his lean but muscular body; he could not understand the way the silent Espada was drawn to him.

"What do you want?" He asked, almost growling. The quiet footsteps chasing the teal's loud ones stopped.

"You." There was no expression on his face; he was like a statue, always without emotion. But Grimmjow could see it faintly, wavering deep within the deep forest inside the man, piercing his body and soul, and it pissed him off.

"Fuck you." He spat. "Go fuck with Aizen-_sama." _He added the –sama as a mockery, teal orbs glared fiercely, challenging.

"No." He stood firm, rooted to the white, pristine floor beneath.

A sigh. Grimmjow watched the smaller man carefully, squinting slightly, judging. He was tired with this, every time he refused; he would come back, asking the same questions, wanting what he knew was impossible. Wanting the unreachable.

"You know my answer." He turned away; ready to leave the pale man behind.

"I know you can never forget…him." The statement made the teal one halted his step, hissed, turned around, and seethed, hard.

"You bitch! Mothefucker bastard! Go stuff your ass some other fucking place! How dare you!" And in seconds Ulquiorra could feel his body flying in the air, a stab of pain throbbing in his gut, before he landed onto the ashen walls.

The wall shook with the force of the contact, dented and broken. Ulquiorra could feel the blood trickling down from the side of his unmasked skull, the stench of the liquid was too strong for normal human to bear.

Before he had a chance to react, he was lifted by his collar, cobalt orbs glowered with sheer strength and fury. The combination with the form in front of him made Ulquiorra dizzy from the pain, but there was something else.

"If he was so precious to you…" Sapphire eyes widened. "Why did you leave…?" Before he had a chance to finish, he was slammed into the previously broken wall.

This time the pale Espada could hear the loud crack of his crash, along with a sickening cracking sound of his broken ribs. But he did not, would not, could not, fight back.

"It'..Business!" He was banged and hit repeatedly towards the now bloody mess of a wall. Ulquiorra shut his eyes tight, avoiding the look of pain in the teal orbs, the look that _he _caused.

With a final thump, Grimmjow stood to 'admire' his job for a while. Ulquiorra lay badly bruised on the cold hard floor, staring blankly through half-lidded eyes, pain stabbing his entire body.

"That'll teach you." The brash Espada smirked with satisfaction, but something else was hidden in his eyes.

The heavily injured man could only hear those words faintly; his ears were buzzing and his visions was blurring so fast. He heard footsteps leaving him, the immense pounding in his head gave him longer than he needed to register.

"W-wait…" He choked, gasping for breath. He was almost curled up like a ball, his arms on his burning chest, knees bucked together in a close proximity to his stomach.

The footsteps stopped, but Ulquiorra was too far gone to notice. The wheezing Espada closed his eyes as everything went black, fading into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: If the responses are good, I'll continue.**


	2. Unforgotten Memories

**Chasing the Past**

Title: Chasing the Past

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Rating: T

Warning: Swearing, a lot of it, some blood, not that graphic, eventually yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 2**

**Unforgotten Memories**

* * *

_I was broken; I was shattered because of you. Yet I still longed, I still yearned only you._

Grimmjow sighed as he stared onto the mess he created. He would be damned if Aizen found out. The brash Espada did not normally care, but this was a different matter altogether after all.

This was about Ulquiorra.

The Sexta punched the wall beside him, hearing it cracked and crumbled beside him. Similar to his emotion when he left _him…_

The Arrancar winced at the memory, reminded at the day where he decided to leave, to stop causing further complexity, to protect.

He sighed, throwing a half-hearted glance at the green-haired, paused, and picked the limp body in his arms. The teal inhaled the scent he loved so much, blood, and proceeded to march in a familiar direction.

--

Ulquiorra woke up in someplace with white ceilings and various kinds of devices all over him. He looked weakly around, and seemed to be laying down on a hospital bed, complete with a steel pole with a pack liquid hanged on it; the back of his right hand was connected to the pack of liquid with a needle and a long thin tube. Around his body there seemed to be quite a number of stitches and bandages, wrapping his injured parts.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A familiar, slightly seductive, yet vaguely concerned voice greeted him.

"How long was I unconscious?" The dark-green haired asked, attempting to ignore his pounding headache, nevertheless the endeavor was futile.

"You should rest more, you have been unconscious for at least two days; lucky Aizen-sama haven't been calling a meeting at all."

Ignoring the pink-haired man comment, the emotionless Espada tried to sit up, but stopped midway when his head throbbed madly. He immediately lied back down, closing his eyes as he did.

"Told you." Szayel huffed, quite miffed when his suggestion was ignored.

"I have to feed the human." Ulquiorra managed between the pulsing pains, still closing his eyes.

"It has been two days you fell ill, I took care of her needs for you; otherwise Aizen-sama would be displeased." The self-centered Espada shoved his hair back dramatically. "You should thank me." He added, smirking.

"Thank You." He said absentmindedly. But he still thought that something else was missing. After a long pause of thinking hard, he finally breathed out, "Who brought me here?"

Szayel grinned, crossing his legs on the chair he was occupying, took a deep breath, and spoke dramatically, "Ah, I thought you'll never ask."

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow paced down the halls of Las Noches, approaching a large door with a number 8 printed on it. He stopped in front of the door with Ulquiorra in his arms, still entirely unaware of the situation. The impatient one began to kick at the door deafeningly._

"_Wait, wait! Don't you dare ruin my perfect door!" An annoyed sound answered from inside and there was a 'click' sound as Szayel Apollo Grantz opened the entrance to his lab, completely pissed._

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques how dare you…?" He paused when he noticed the comatose Arrancar in Grimmjow's arms. "Eh?"_

"_Wipe that stupid look out of your fucking face and treat this bastard right away." Grimmjow drawled as he thrust the corpse in Szayel's arms._

_Chocolate orbs widened for a fraction of second before they went back to normal with a sense of comprehension._

"_You beat him up, Aizen-sama would not be happy." The slender Arrancar almost jumped up and down had he not see the look the feline was giving him._

"_So I fucking suppose that you would shut the fucking up if you want your fucking body intact." The Espada said calmly, through gritted teeth._

"_Heh, sure, Grimmjow-sama." Szayel nearly choked at his words._

"_And feed the stupid woman while you're at it." Grimmjow ended angrily and slammed the door in Szayel's face, well almost.  
_

_The Arrancar grumbled as he proceeded to lay Ulquiorra on a hospital bed he stole from the human world, wondering what did he do to deserve such unpredicted, and perfectly odd punishment._

_End Flashback_

"So that's how it is." The Octava ended his story triumphantly.

Hearing no reaction from the stoic one, he looked up to found dark-green eyes staring at him, expression unreadable.

"Okay, you're freaking me out, so I'll let you be for now. And I suggest you do not leave the bed for the next two or three days." The egocentric Arrancar stood and left gracefully, leaving the Cuatro busy with his thoughts.

"Ah." Szayel exclaimed when he was in the deeper part of his lab, far from Ulquiorra.

"_And don't you dare tell that bastard that I brought him here." Grimmjow added before slamming the door._

"Oh well, I guess that's his punishment for being so rude." The Arrancar huffed as he danced across the room to do more important research.

--

When Ulquiorra healed he started his usual task once again, yet still determined to find the teal to ask for explanations.

'Why did he help me?' His thoughts were fixated on Grimmjow as he wondered throughout the halls, all obligations completed.

'After what I almost did…' his contemplations were halted as he heard a familiar sound against cold hard floor. Without much consideration he ran through the corridors, stopping to stare at the lean, muscled body in front of him.

"Grimm..."

"Would you fucking leave me alone!!!!" The Arrancar cut off before his opponent had the chance to finish.

"Never." Ulquiorra stated calmly, causing the teal to seethe even worse than earlier.

"You…" Grimmjow made a move to attack the stoic one, but the Cuatro was faster.

In less than a nanosecond the sad faced Arrancar had pinned the teal to the wall, holding both of his wrists on top of his head. Legs straddling the taller one, he breathed close to the Sexta's ear, causing him to angrily shiver.

"Why did you help me last time?" He whispered, feeling the building rage inside the catlike Espada.

"Fucking get off me!" Grimmjow howled, struggling violently, intending to propel the Arrancar across the halls, if possible. But of course there was a difference of power between a Cuatro and a Sexta Espada.

"Not until you tell me why." Ulquiorra breathed once more, enjoying the sensation of being in a close proximity to the enraged Espada, feeling his toned chest and fair skin.

Grimmjow hissed, "If I didn't fucking save your ass Aizen would be pissed to find your fucking body dead and he will hold my fucking ass responsible you bastard!"

The Arrancar was undeterred. "You could not careless about Aizen-sama."

This statement made Grimmjow fume even more. "You fucking son of a bitch if you think I care for you then you got another thing coming. You heartless fucking bitch! No sane person will ever want to be near you! Always search for some fucking excuse to shove me to the wall…"

A loud *thump* resounded through the passage as the emotionless Arrancar slammed his fist into Grimmjow's unmasked side of face, splattering red liquid in action.

The Cuatro stared at his opponent's angry face for a second, before turning and walked hurriedly leaving the place.

The teal-haired Arrancar regained his senses as he wiped the blood out of his lips, tasting the coppery tang of pain. Grimmjow stood up straight and cleared his messed up clothes, when a flash of nostalgia came haunting his mind.

"_No, don't leave me, please, Grimm..." Eyes brimming with unshed tears, the person watched him walked into the garganta, trying to hold his heart together. Grimmjow paused, and turned for a split of second to look at the face once more, the face he held so dear unknown to the person himself._

_With one last glance he turned to the portal, raising his feet heavily and stepped in, leaving the individual to scream his name over and over…_

The brash Espada stopped, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, willing the nightmare to stop. Ulquiorra's emerald orbs earlier reminding the Arrancar of the look his lover gave him, before he was gone.

"Shit." With one last sigh, he darted across the cold, dark halls of Las Noches, heading to his room to wipe the memory off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how did I do? If the ****responses that I obtain are more enthusiastic than the previous chapter, I will continue this.**


	3. Pain is Heartless

**Chasing the Past**

Title: Chasing the Past

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Rating: T

Warning: Swearing, not that you mind, some blood, not that graphic, eventually yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 3**

**Pain is Heartless**

* * *

_The heart yearns what the heart feels._

Again, the Sexta's pallid space, were completely thrashed. There were cero blasts all over the room, clothes laid astray on the slightly ruined floor. A supposedly bedside lamp was smashed and shattered; the table for which it stood was no different in state.

The owner, surprisingly, was fast asleep on the white-covered bed sheet, slightly tainted with red liquid.

_Voices resounded through the cold walls as he ran as fast as he could; heart was almost bursting out of his chest. "I have to find him." He whispered, anger and worry etched on his strong features._

_He had to hurry, if not…_

_He__ could not think of what will happen, he paced faster as he transformed and blended with Pantera, silently praying of a miracle._

_A sudden burst of light showed the barren land of Hueco Mundo, the sand ruptured as the tiger sped through, feet ached from the rapidity of pursue._

_Then he felt it, gigantic reiatsu in the air, strong as the pungent smell that flooded his senses, his favorite smell. A figure lay on the ground, bloodied and shattered._

_He screamed the__ name. Loud and clear as Ulquiorra stood motionless, swords in hand, its steel complexion mixed beatifically with crimson._

"Nooooooo!!!!" Grimmjow jolted awake as he sat on the silk cover, panting. Sweats ran through his cheeks, the owner struggling to calm himself, looking panicked, scanning the walls for signs of a being.

He cupped his hands to his face, repeating over and over to himself that the person did not die. The person who he once held close to his side. He did _not_ die.

The Espada blasted a cero through his door, killing a few lesser Arrancars roaming around the halls. He needed to release his vengeance. _Szayel._

--

Ulquiorra Schiffer ghosted lightly along the corridor of Las Noches, his tear marks accentuated his features; revealing his true feelings kept hidden inside. _"I must not waver,"_ he told himself over and over. _"I must finish this."_

As the inexpressive Espada shifted through, with his white attire swept by the wind, he heard a familiar voice. The pallid man's heart rose; he recognized the sound. _"Grimm…"_

The Cuatro almost ran as the noises escalated, mainly consisted of sickening cracks and cries of pain. He made a turn at the corner of the ashen palace to face the bare lands of Hueco Mundo.

There he was, basked in pure sweat glistening on his tanned muscles, his expression hard, defiant, the façade that fascinated Ulquiorra anytime, and the crimson liquid that tainted his bare hands.

It was then that the emerald eyes noticed the existence of another man, whose face was almost unidentified, as it was so broken and battered in blood over the features. His arms were both angled in abnormal positions, indicating that they were broken. The body lay completely still as Ulquiorra approached, and so was Grimmjow.

The Sexta's teal strands were covering his sapphire orbs as the taller man swept past Ulquiorra, expression unreadable. The lean figure did not waste his time, and sonidoed swiftly to disappear, leaving the Cuatro with the mess he created.

A small desperate cough returned the green eyed man attention to the bloodied man. He held the person's chest as the man tried to move, only to be coughing non-stop. Sensing broken ribs under his palm, the lone Arrancar felt a pang of guilt, which he shoved away immediately.

"Please refrain from speaking; I will transport you to your room." On hearing the words, the Octava Espada beneath him enforced a wounded smile, before closing his eyes as the darkness surrounded his vision.

--

The vast land of Hueco Mundo lay barren under the scorching midday sun. Grimmjow dashed his way in agony, wishing it all to be over, willing the throbbing to go away.

He thought about it all over again, about the person he left behind. He wanted him so bad, yet he was so far away.

"_No, I must forget, he's not mine anymore…"_

The teal caught a broken building in sight, stopped, and walked in absentmindedly. He did not notice another presence in sight, did not notice a wild reiatsu emanating from within as he sat down on a mountain of rubbles.

"_Heh, I wonder what people would think. Me. The Sexta Espada. Thinking? Ah, who the fuck cares about what people think."_ Grimmjow was trying to comprehend his thought when a shadow figure loomed over him.

The Sexta looked up, not expecting anyone in sight; then his breath caught.

The person he was avoiding, the one he was trying to forget, was there.

He held his breath in panic, wishing that it was all just an imagination.

No luck, the shinigami stood there, eyes full of hatred, ready to pounce on the Arrancar, ready to fight.

Grimmjow exhaled, readying himself. The teal jumped away from his post, taking a fighting stance as well. He grinned widely, taunting the person.

He knew fully that he could not beat him, not like this, but he had to.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

**Please review…**


	4. Goodbye

**Chasing the Past**

Title: Chasing the Past

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Rating: T

Warning: Swearing, not that you mind, some blood, not that graphic, eventually yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 4**

**Goodbye**

**(I dedicate this chapter for the one I loved, the one who never loved me back, the one who belonged to someone else, but I will love you, always.**

**May your story have a happy ending, for I wish your happiness, forever.) **

* * *

_I can't believe it, time goes so fast. But I'm still here, chasing the past._

"Ichigo…" he intended it to be a threatening growl, but it came out barely a whisper.

The shinigami glared at him with such hatred, how he longed to see the adoration once more. But it was all over, there was no use in seeking the past.

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques opened a Garganta to the human world. He was intent to visit his Ichigo for the night._

_As he flew towards his berry's window, he found a shocking view._

_Ulquiorra Schiffer was there, sword in hand, raised up high. And to his horror, Kurosaki Ichigo was sleeping soundly, not aware of the impending danger before him._

_The teal mouthed a "No!" and in a flash he held Murcielago, not caring about the bleeding of his palms._

"_Leave him alone," he whispered, "I'll do anything you want."_

_The cold stare directed to him was calculating, and then an inaudible sigh._

"_Leave him."_

_End Flashback_

The memory was crystal clear in the teal's sharpened mind. He remembered leaving Ichigo forever, and proceeded his way of life and death. He memorized the shinigami's feature closely, not wanting to forget.

But for some strange reason, Ulquiorra's grieving face came up; the expression of constant longing.

"I'll kill you, Grimm." And with that, Grimmjow knew, he had lost.

--

The Cuatro stared into the hollow eyes of the creature before him. Killing aura was emanating wildly as he stood there.

"I will kill you, Ichigo."

--

He was laying there holding his last breath, wondering how long he would survive.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," the pale man whispered, knowing no one could hear him now.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to say it," Ulquiorra was stunned as he searched with his last strength, the voice…

"I'm here." The teal approached, as battered and bloodied as he was, only slightly better of. He struggled to sit up, but to no avail, so the stoic man waited.

The Sexta positioned himself beside the Cuatro, laying spread as they waited for death to come and take their souls, away.

"Grimm…" As he closed his emerald orbs for the last time, he could feel warmth on one of his crimson hand. Grimm had held his hand, waiting.

The pale man knew then, that Grimmjow had forgotten the past. And he would face death here, with him.

Slowly, their bodies disintegrated, into the empty sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**If I get 30 reviews, I'll do the epilogue.**

**If not, well I kinda like this ending. Sad, I know, but beautiful. They both got killed by Kurosaki.**

**If you did not understand the story, just review me and ask, I will explain. So sorry for the fast ending.**


End file.
